Kim Possible: Galaxy Defender
by Futuramakid
Summary: Kim Possible and Men in Black. Kim is recruited to replace Kay. Jay's overseeing her training. Question is, will the Ron Factor's absence factor her out of the MIB's equation?
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Galaxy Defender

By Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither KP nor the MIBs.

The black man in a black suit in black Ray-bans knocked on the door.

Mrs. Load answered.

"Who are you?" the black woman asked.

"I'm here to see your son," the man answered.

"Let me guess- Government official?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Wade's in his room," she said, "probably working on something."

The man walked into the house, and opened the door to Wade's room. It was a complex web of technology, all surrounding a central swivel chair, where Wade sat at his computer.

"Who is it?" Wade asked.

The man spun Wade's chair around.

"Young man," he said, "I'm Jay. The MIB has need for your special skills."

"The MIB? I was right? You exist?" Wade said.

"Yes," Jay said.

"Fine, I'll join you," Wade said, "one one condition."

"And what would that be, shorty?" Jay asked, expecting something big.

"You ever hear of Kim Possible?" Wade asked.

"Yeah," Jay said, "why?"

"I'll join, IF," Wade stated, "you take her in too."

"Well," Jay said, "you drive a hard bargain." Inside, he laughed. She was on their list of promising candidates for agents after what she did at her graduation.

"But," Jay continued, "agreed."

Later, at the home of Kim Possible…

Kim was sitting on her bed, and just heard a proposal from one James Edwards, who was supposedly from a secret society of people who defend earth from aliens.

"Fine," Kim said to Jay, "but I have a condition."

"If it has anything to do with the shorty who makes your gadgets, it's covered," Jay said.

"No," Kim said, "I'll join, IF you let Ron Stoppable in."

"Fine. When you make it up from partner to field agent, you're free to recruit him," Jay said, "But until then, you're training with me. You have to be above the bar to replace Kay."

"Kay?" Kim said, "I thought that would be my codename."

"No," Jay said, "we've had a Kay before. Best agent there ever was. I should know, I was his partner. You're Kay Alpha."

"Fine," Kim said, "I'll take it."

"But, you'll never be allowed associates outside the agency. Never again," Jay said, "and you'll be erased from all public records. No name, no fingerprints. Your disappearance will be covered up, but nobody outside the agency will know it's a cover up."

"Is it worth it?" Kim asked.

"Sure, it's worth it," Jay said, "if you can handle it. Heck, even some people who couldn't still benefited. Your teacher, Barkin? Ex-MIB. It's where he got his attitude."

"I'll do it," Kim said.

She followed him out to the black car, for the long drive to New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible: Galaxy Defender

By Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither KP nor the MIBs.

Two hours later…

8:00 P.M. New York City.

Jay led Kim and into the Battery Park Building.

"This is your HQ?" Kim said.

"Wait until you get inside, missy," Jay said.

"Look, lets straighten some things out here, Jay," Kim said, "you chose me. You recognize I'm material, regardless of my gender. So don't call me 'girl', 'little missy', or some other chauvinistic nickname!"

"Fine, slick," Jay said, as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, "but as of now, your skills mean precisely nil."

"Whoa," she said, looking out into the pavilion before her. It was quite a sight. Aliens of all shapes and sizes walked about the area, along with the agents, in black suits. It was like an intergalactic JFK airport.

"So, what part of the government do we report to?" Kim asked.

"I asked the same thing on my first day," Jay said, "the answer is, we don't. We're funded by alien technology we put on the market. Things like CDs, Velcro. Microwave Ovens. Liposuction."

He led her to a giant egg shaped screen.

"Heart of the agency, observation," Jay explained, "This map shows the location of every registered alien on earth at any given time. Most are just trying to make a decent living. Taxi drivers, teachers, x-ray technicians."

A heavyset man with a deeply lined face and brown hair walked behind them.

"Oh, hey Zed. This is Kay's replacement," Jay said to the man.

"What's your jacket size, Possible?" Zed asked.

"30, I think," Kim said.

"Well, let's get it on you," Jay said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"The last suit you'll ever wear," Zed answered, "From now on, you'll dress only in attire specially sanctioned by MIB Special Services. You'll conform to the identity we give you,eat where we tell you, live where we tell you, get approval for any expenditure over a hundred dollars.Your entire image is carefully crafted to leave no lasting memory whatsoever with anyone you encounter. You're a rumor, recognizable only as—"

"In short, you straight don't exist, no name, no fingerprints," Jay said.

"Jay, I love giving the speech!" Zed said.

"Look, Zed, it's dramatic, but some of us like to get to the point. Get to the locker room, Kay Alpha. Your suit's in the locker. Then report to the new agent office to go through the rest of the process."

Kim walked into the room, and put on the suit. She then reported to the erasure official in the new agent office. The official directed her to a ten finger keypad. She put her hands down, and drew them away and blew on them after the skin was melted smooth.

She walked back out into the pavilion, where Jay was waiting.

"The difference between us," Kim said, "is I make this look h-o-t!

"Can't argue there, slick," Jay said, "now, lets get your first assignment."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible: Galaxy Defender

By Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither KP nor the MIBs.

Kim and Jay reported to Zed.

"What do we got?" Jay asked.

"Well, we need to neuralyze one Drew Lipsky," Zed said, "he's made contact with an alien race we haven't, and I haven't been able to get any men on it."

"Wait," Kim said, "brainstorm. We need a death cover up, right?"

"Yes," Zed said, unsure quite what she'd had in mind.

"Well, if my first mission with the MIB involves Drakken, we could destroy the lair, leave a body burned beyond recognition…"

"And claim it's yours!" Jay finished.

"Hmm," Zed said, thinking. It didn't seem to have any snags, anywhere.

"Fine," Zed said, "but you had better do a good job of it."

"Yes sir, Zed," the two said at once.

"Get the kid some equipment, and get her out of here," Zed said.

Jay led Kim to the equipment room.

"I'm impressed," Jay said, "few men in black manage to get a plan to Zed on the first day. Good job, Slick."

"Well, I'm not a man in black," Kim said.

"Too true, too true," Jay said. He liked this kid already.

He picked up a neuralyzer, and showed it to her.

"This is a neuralyzer," he said, "it erases memory past any date you input. The person will also accept false memories for up to 20 seconds after you flash it at them."

He pointed to the dials.

"Days, months, years, hours. Always keep it pointed away, and remember to wear your Ray Bans when you use it."

He handed it to Kim.

"Any other standard equipment?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Jay said, "to carry out your plan, we'll need firepower to make a convincing trashed lair."

He led her to the weapons wall.

"Wow," Kim said, looking at a series 4 de-atomizer on the top.

"Oh no," Jay said, "this is yours."

He handed a noisy cricket to her.

"This thing?" she said in disbelief, "this is a toy!"

"No," Jay said, "this is a dangerous weapon. It packs more of a punch than the size lets on."

"Oh really?" Kim said, unconvinced.

"Yes, really. Now, let's pick up a cloned body to leave behind," Jay said.

"Cloned?" Kim said, "from who?"

"Nobody in particular. It's from a generic genome," Jay explained, "It's made for this type use. Fake bodies for famous people who 'die' in accidents. Most of them are aliens who needed to leave."

"This is SO off the charts on my weird scale," Kim said.

"Well, it gets weirder," Jay said, "so you may have to adjust it."

He led her to the lab, where he picked up a body.

"Now, let's get on to the mission," Kim said.

He led her back out to his car.

"Let's roll," she said.

"Better yet," he said, "let's fly."

He pushed the red button, and they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible: Galaxy Defender

By Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither KP nor the MIBs.

10:00 PM.

A small island lair of Dr. Drakken's.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who would interrupt my plotting this late?" Drakken wondered.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"ALL RIGHT, I'M COMING!" Drakken yelled.

He answered the door.

"Are you here to tell me about another henchman having a funeral?" Drakken asked, noting Jay's attire.

"Why… Yes, I'm Kevin Thompson, from the Evil Morgue," Jay said, improvising a cover.

"Well, I'm not coming," Drakken said. He thought he recognized the man's partner.

"That's fine," Kim replied, "but he said, before he died, he wanted a picture of you with him in his casket. We're here to get a quick photo."

"Do I… know you from somewhere?" Drakken asked Kim.

"I don't believe so," she said, "but, to a lot of people, all of us from the morgue look the same."

She pulled out the neuralyzer.

"What's that?" Drakken asked.

"It's a new technology of camera. It's quicker to develop, and has a flash that's guaranteed to light the entire picture," Jay said, putting on his glasses while Kim did the same.

Kim turned the knobs. It happened… around November. That'd be… 8 months… Date, the… 27th. That'd be… 3 days. She pushed the button.

"You never saw, met, or even believed in aliens. We don't exist. You never met us. You will realize what you've been doing is wrong, go to your bedroom for 4 hours dwelling on it, and do your best to reconcile to Dr. Possible," she said, trying not only to do her job, but to make the world a better place for it. He walked off in the direction of his bedroom

"Well, I can't say I'm not glad," Jay said, "another who believes in setting up good things for the victims?"

"Well, I want to make a difference. A positive difference," Kim said.

They commenced in setting up the scene for tomorrow. They weren't counting on the one other factor.

"What are you DOING so LOUDLY, Drakken!?"

"Shego," Kim said.

The source of the voice walked in.

"Well, at least she would've needed it too," Kim said.

Shego walked to the two people in suits she saw to ask what the heck they were doing here. She tapped one on the shoulder.

Kim spun around, and set off the neuralyzer at Shego.

"You never saw, met, or even believed in aliens. We don't exist. You never met us. You will realize what you've been doing is wrong, go to your bedroom for 4 hours dwelling on it, and do your best to reconcile with and rejoin your brothers," Kim said.

Shego walked back in the direction she came from.

They burned the body, and left it in the wreckage of the main area of the lair, but made sure that the occupants had a way out.

They left, and got in the car, and flew off.

That morning…

"I can't believe it," Ron said, "both of them, gone."

He had heard of Kim's death, and Wade's disappearance. He had traded some of Kim's favors to get him to this place. He was standing on the ruins of the lair Kim had been found in. Rufus sniffed what Global Justice told them was her body, burned beyond recognition. "Not Kim," Rufus said. "I know how you feel, buddy, she didn't deserve—" Ron began.

"What are you doing here, buffoon?" came a voice from behind him.

"Drakken," Ron said, enraged. He pounced on him.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!?!?!" Ron said, enraged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, "now if you excuse me, I have some reconciliation to go do."

"NO! Is not Kim!" Rufus said, pointing at the body.

"You may be onto something," Ron said, "I mean, if Drakken really killed Kim, he would've left some kind of taunting message on the site."

Ron knew something was up. He just had to figure out what.


End file.
